Champions of Olympus
by Nairodstar
Summary: Different version of the Percy Jackson books. Percy and Annabeth are raised on Olympus but, there is much more of them than what meets the eye. (Im really bad at writing summaries.) First Fanfiction! (Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Athena's POV

_Flashback - Five Years ago_

_I was not surprised my father had broken his oath. Everyone expected it to happen eventually. I was surprised he kept it as long as he did, it did not surprise me he was the first one to brake it. I looked at the scene unfolding in the mortal world. A woman her name Elizabeth Grace had just given birth to a little girl named Thalia Grace who just so happens to be the daughter of the king of the gods; my father. Zeus. Unfortunately her life would be short and full of danger as predicted by the oracle, yet she would not be the child of the Great Prophecy. But, I was completely sure that the next child of the Big Three to be born would be. And I had a plan to make sure that that child mad a decision that would save Olympus. That child would be born under our terms._

_End of Flashback_

I was standing in front of the Olympic council (Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Hephestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysisus) and a few other gods and goddesses (Hestia, Hades, and Hecate) in the throne room in mount olympus.

" Athena, my dearest daughter. Why have you asked us all to come here today? " my father Zeus asked

" Father I have a plan to make sure that the hero of the Great Prophecy makes the correct choice and saves Olympus. " I said to everyone there.

" And what would this plan consist of if I may ask? " said my father with curiosity in his eyes

" Poseidon has won over the heart of a mortal woman, but has not consummated their relationship- "

" Athena, you've been spying on me?! " Poseidon accused while glaring at me

" I have, but that is beside the point. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. " I glared at Poseidon " The next child born of the Big Three will be the child of the prophecy and I have a plan to make sure he makes the right decision. " I continued with my explanation " If Poseidon had a child its fatal flaw would be personal loyalty. So, if we raised that kid to be loyal to the gods or to be loyal to someone who wouldn't betray the gods we would have the perfect hero for the prophecy. " I finished explaining

" Why would we agree to that? " Zeus asked

" Because that demigod would be extremely loyal plus the rest of the gods would bless him so he would be the most powerful demigod ever. Which would mean he would be better to complete the Great Prophecy. " I explained to him

" That is quite an interesting plan, but the decision is up to you my dear brother. " he said looking at Poseidon. He seemed to be considering it before looking at me and saying. " I'll do it, but I have one condition. "

" What would that condition be? " I asked him curiously

" That a son or daughter of yours about the same age is raised with him or her so it would also be loyal to your child and that way we would have a smaller chance of it betraying us. I also wish that your kid is blessed by the goddesses here present to be as powerful or nearly as powerful as my child. " he said

" I agree to this condition. " I said. The I looked at the other gods and goddesses I the room and asked. " Does anyone agree to the plan? If not then raise your hand. " I waited a few moments while looking around. Nobody raised their hands. I looked at my uncle Hades and he asked. " When will this plan take action? "

I looked at Poseidon " I believe that you were planning on seeing this mortal woman tonight. Were you not? " I asked him already knowing his answer

" Yes, I was planning on seeing her after I left this meeting. " he confessed

" Then tonight is the night. " I said and Poseidon nodded. I looked at my father and made a signal to him indicating he could dismiss the meeting. And so he did and my uncle left to meet with Sally Jackson to sire The Champion of Olympus.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Sorry for not updating sooner. It's just that I had a lot of work at school.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters. I only own the plot of this story.

Third Person's POV

New York City - Hospital - Nine months later

Poseidon was pacing in the waiting room. While Sally was in the delivery room giving birth to their child. He had been in there with her until the doctor told him to leave since they needed to do a C-section. Poseidon continued pacing anxiously until a strong arm griped his shoulder. When he turned he saw his siblings(Zeus, Hades, Hera, Hestia, and Demeter).

"What are you doing here?" Poseidon asked eyeing his siblings curiously.

"Goddess of children" Hera said pointing at herself

"Goddess of family" Hestia said pointing at herself

"Brother""Brother""Sister" said Zeus, Hades, and Demeter at the same time while pointing at their selves

"We were watching I the throne room and decided to come support you." Said Hera calmly

"And apparently to keep you from flooding the country." Said Hades trying and failing to lighten the mood

" Thank you for coming." Poseidon said while looking around. "Where is Athena? Shouldn't she be here? I mean this was her plan."

"My daughter couldn't come. Apparently Sally isn't the only one having a demigod today." Zeus said while looking at Poseidon. Concern evident in his voice.

" I'm guessing that her child will be the one raised with my son on Olympus." Poseidon said sounding hopeful that his son wouldn't be alone on Olympus for a while.

"Yes, my granddaughter will be raised with you son in Olympus." Zeus confirmed. But then Poseidon looked at him surprised for a moment before asking. "She's having a girl?"

"Yes,brother. My step-daughter is having a baby girl." Said Hera not looking surprised at all. Poseidon looked at her and said. " why do I feel like you had something to do with it?" Hera shrugged and said. "Aphrodite asked me to make sure she could get a couple out of this so I did." Everyone was surprised by how calmly she was talking considering she is the goddess of marriage and that Poseidon had an affair with a mortal.

"I think mother would be happy to see us al, together and not fighting." Hestia said happily. Then the nurse came out of the delivery room.

"How are they?" Poseidon asked as soon as he saw her

"You have a beautiful baby boy." Said the nurse

For a moment all of them were happy then Poseidon asked. "How's Sally?" The nurse looked at him with sadness I her eyes and said. " I'm sorry sir, we couldn't save her." Poseidon was shocked. He just sat down in the nearest chair with a look of complete sadness. After a few minutes a man in white doctors coat came out of the delivery room and found Poseidon in the waiting room.

"Sir, may I speak to you alone?" The doctor asked. Poseidon looked at him and said."It's ok doctor this are my siblings whatever you need to tell me they can hear." The doctor nodded and continued. "Im sorry for your loss. Sally lost to much blood. Your son is in the nursery upstairs if you wish to see him." Poseidon nodded the doctor guided them to the nursery. When they got there they started looking at the cribs through the window then they saw the crib that had the name Jackson. There was a baby with raven black hair and astonishing sea green eyes. When the baby looked at them he smiled and went back to sleep. Hera turned to Poseidon and asked. "Do you have a name for him?" Poseidon nodded and said. "Perseus, Sally hoped that maybe he would get his namesakes luck."

"Let's hope that her wish comes true." said Zeus then he looked back at the baby and said. "Hello Perseus Jackson, Hero of the Great Prophesy and Champion of Olympus."


	3. Chapter 3

**Seven Years Later**

**Annabeth's POV**

"Annie! Wait up!" Percy said while running after me I stopped and turned around. I gave him a look that said 'are you crazy?' and said: "Come on Perce hurry up." When he cached up with me I took his hand and started running again taking him with me.

"Why are you in such a hurry?! We're almost there." He said trying to keep up with me.

"Perce, in case you didn't notice we are 5 minutes late to the meeting with the gods." I said trying to get him to hurry up more.

"It's not my fault. You just had to finish reading that chapter of your book before coming didn't you." He said sarcastically

Then we kept running through the deserted streets of Olympus until we reached the door to the Throne Room. We opened the doors and went in. There the gods and goddesses were talking until they saw us. Zeus looked straight at us and said: "Children, watch have we told you about being on time to meetings?" Percy and I looked at him then at each other and said in unison. "It's his/her fault." While pointing at each other. Most of the gods in the room were trying to suppress their laughter. But others were laughing openly (Hermes,Apollo,and Ares). So we started glaring at them and they stopped laughing immediately. Then my mother interrupted this and said: "Well now that we are all here we should start the meeting."

"Yes. Children as you already know you will be receiving our blessing today. So are you ready to start the ceremony?" Zeus said while looking at us. We nodded and waited for our orders. Then my mom said: "Ok then, Percy stand over there." She said while pointing to a corner in the throne room."The gods have to stand around you in a tight circle in order to give you their blessings. Annabeth same instructions but stand over there." She said while pointing at the opposite corner of the throne room. We nodded and did as we were told.

Then all the goddesses in the room except my mother made a tight circle around me and placed a hand on my head. Then, they started chanting in Greek and their hands glowed. I felt the power entering my body and saw them taking their hands from my head. Then I entered Morpheus realm.

**Percy's POV**

After Athena told me what I had to do I went to the corner that she signaled. Then all of the gods in the throne room except my dad placed their hands on my head and started chanting in Greek so fast I couldn't understand anything they were saying. I saw their hands glow and felt the power entering my body. Then they took their hands from my head and stepped away. Then darkness came over me.

**Third Person's POV**

After the ceremony was over the gods took both demigods to the infirmary so they could rest and regain their energy. They placed them in the infirmary beds and left so Apollo could make sure they were ok. But they were the most powerful demigods ever. They were the Champions of Olympus. Destined to save the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's POV **

I woke up to someone throwing a bucket of water over me. As soon as the water made contact with me I shoot up in bed. I was dry but my bed was drenched. I opened my eyes and looked for the one responsible for throwing the water at me and quickly saw Annabeth laughing at my expression. She said: "You should see your face is hilarious." I smirked at her and made the water on my bed go to her and soak her. A few seconds later she was wet from head to toe. She looked hilarious but the only thing stopping me from laughing was the murderous look in her eyes as she glared at me. Then I said: "Good morning Annie" I said finally laughing at her. She kept glaring at me and said: "If you don't dry me up right now, I will hurt you so bad that you'll be in the infirmary for a week." I gulped and dried her. She smiled and said: "Good morning Perce" Then the door opened to reveal Apollo. He entered the infirmary and said: "Good morning children."

"Good morning sunny" Annabeth and I said in unison. Apollo glared at us and said: "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Great" Annabeth and I said I unison again. This time we looked at each other and started laughing.

"Drink this." He said handing each of us a cup full of nectar. "When you're done just go change and after that go directly to the throne room. Everyone wants to speak to you." He smiled at us and left. A few minutes later Annabeth stood up and looked at me; then she asked: "Ready to go?" I nodded and we did what Apollo told us. When we got to the throne room we pushed the doors open to reveal all the immortals that were there the day before. They looked at us and motioned for us to come forward. Then Zeus said: "Perseus, Annabeth. We called you here to inform you of your new abilities as the blessed children of the gods." We nodded and a pair of seats appeared so we sat down.

"Annabeth; from Hera, you got an impenetrable mind and great concentration; from Demeter, you got the ability to control plants and grow them at will; from Artemis, you got all the abilities of a hunter; from Aphrodite, you got the ability to charmspeak but, she also gave you a really strange ability that lets you change your appearance at will; then, from Hestia, you got the ability to control fire and the power to summon homemade food wherever you are; lastly, from Hecate, you got the ability to control the mist." When my uncle finished explaining this, Annabeth was shocked, since she didn't expect to have so much power.

"Now, Perseus; from me, you got the ability to control weather, air currents and lightning; from Ares, you got the ability to use any weapon with ease; from Apollo, you got the gift of archery and healing; from Hephestus, you got the ability to control fire and the gift of forging; from Hermes, you got an ability similar to the one Annabeth got from Aphrodite. You too can change your appearance at will. Then, from Dionysius, you got the power to control vines; And lastly, from Hades, you got the ability of shadow traveling and the ability to raise the dead." Zeus said. To say I was shocked would be an understatement. I thought that I would only get some simple abilities, nothing they could give with that much power but I was wrong. After a few minutes Zeus resumed his explanation and said: "From yippy expressions I can see that you are both shocked. Note that both of you know your abilities. We want to name you with new titles."

"Huh?" Was all we could say. We were both really shocked and confused.

"Kids, with the blessings that you received, your blood has changed. Half of your mortal blood turned into icor. So, now your blood is 75% icor and 25% mortal blood. That means you kids are immortal." Athena said and that was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**A.N. Sorry for the short chapters it's just that I got a lot of work at school so I don't have that much time to write but I'll try to make the chapters longer. Please Review. Thanks.**


End file.
